ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Deadly New Power
A Deadly New Power is an episode of Noah 10. Episode "Vilgax no! Stop! The power will overwhelm you! You'll detroy everything!" Noah called. "Exactly. I like destroying." Vilgax said. Vilgax put on the hat. He got a greenish brown aura. He then got Upchuck Norris' colors and spots. In a flash of light, Vilgax's transformation was complete. "NO!" Noah yelled. "Behold, the awesomeness that is...VILGAX NORRIS!" Vilgax yelled. "We're all doomed." Said Noah. "This power is overwhelming! It's unbelievable! It feels great!" Vilgax yelled. Noah transformed. "Rath! Let me tell ya something, Vilgax Norris! I don't care who you absorbed! I'M RATH BEACH!" Rath charged at Vilgax. He tried to punch him, but Vilgax dodged. Vilgax lightly tapped Noah and sent him flying. "Ow!" Noah jumped up and tried to kick Vilgax, but Vilgax grabbed Noah by the leg and threw him. "That's it! RAH!" Noah yelled. Noah evolved. "ULTIMATE RATH! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, VILGAX!" Noah roared. He charged at Vilgax and punched him in the face. He kicked him in the stomach and grabbed him by the leg and threw him. Vilgax teleported behind Noah. "It's humorous how you think you are actually powerful when you go 'Ultimate'." Vilgax said. "WHY YOU LITTLE! ROAR!" Noah yelled. Noah punched Vilgax and sent him into a rock. He sonic roared at him. Vilgax appeared in front of Noah. "You poor fool." Said Vilgax. "I am Vilgax Norris." Said UN's voice. "And you are dead." Continued Vilgax. Vilgax punched Noah. Noah crashed into a bunch of rocks. He reverted back. "I am the epic fusion between Vilgax and Upchuck Norris. And Noah Segurason, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long." Said Vilgax. Vilgax was about to kill Noah, but suddenly... "WAIT!" UN yelled. "What?" Vilgax asked. "Leave him." Said UN. "BUT WHY!? If he lives, he'll just find some way to beat us!" Said Vilgax. "Nope. I'm UN. He stands no chance even if we gave him 1000 years of planning." Said UN. "Ugh. Fine." Said Vilgax. Vilgax flew away. Noah got up and started walking, but then he fainted from taking too much damage. Noah woke up in the Plumber Clinic. "Magister? What happened?" Noah asked. "Vilgax almost killed you. You were lucky enough to get out alive." Said Max. "Oh yeah. Why did Vilgax spare me? He should know not to by now." Said Noah. Noah looked at the Matrix. He laid back down. MEANWHILE... Vilgax Norris is flying through the sky. "Why did you spare him!? He'll just find a way to defeat us, now!" Vilgax said. "Trust me, he won't. I'm fudging Upchuck Norris." Said UN. "Back when I was fused with an Evolved Celestialsapien, I thought I was invincible, but he still beat me." Said Vilgax. "Dude, I'm WAAAAY better than an evolved Celestialsapien." Said UN. "Fine. But don't complain when we regret it." Said Vilgax. "Will you just trust me?" UN said. Vilgax Norris kept flying. He flew into space. BACK AT THE PLUMBER BASE. Noah is eating a taco. He walked to the training center. Max activated the robots. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah merged with one robot. He shot a laser at one robot. He shot missiles at other robots. One robot shot a laser, but Noah dodged and kicked it. Noah started spinning and hitting any robot that came towards him. He started shooting lasers everywhere. He demerged with the robot. He shot one big laser and destroyed all the robots. "Robots are easy kills. But Vilgax Norris...Vilgax alone was hard, and UN was borderline indestructable. But the two fused!? How am I supposed to compete!?" Noah said. Noah detransformed. He walked back outside. "There has to be a way." Noah said. "There just has to be." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson (Small Appearance) Aliens *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Upgrade Villains *Vilgax Norris Trivia *Find Bloody Gir! *The beginning is just a rephrasing of the previous episode's ending. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes